


Kicking the Habit

by Anonymous



Series: Lessons in Control [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nothing graphic but please take care of yourself, Please be advised that Drake is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No information here so as to avoid triggering content-- please see author's note for summary.
Series: Lessons in Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163012
Kudos: 24
Collections: anonymous





	Kicking the Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: It-- the it Andrew refuses to define-- starts with Andrew throwing up ice cream.  
> Please see tags for warnings. This fic focuses on eating disorders.  
> There will be at least one more fic in this series.  
> This is anonymous so as to avoid emailing triggering content, but I'm iknowhowmystoryends if you'd like to read my other AFTG fic.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all!

(The thing is, once you’ve been hungry, you don’t waste food. 

If it’s available, you eat.)

Andrew eats until he makes himself sick the first night at Cass’ house. He’s trained himself to go for the easy energy, the sugar and the carbs. He doesn’t realize he’s eaten too much too fast until he starts tasting bile.

Cass rubs his back as he vomits. For once, Andrew’s skin doesn’t crawl at being touched. 

(The thing is, once you’re not dirt-poor and desperate anymore, you need to learn how to kick the habit of bolting down whatever food you can.

The thing is, kicking the habit is easier said than done.)

Cass makes Andrew dinner and packs his lunches. She gives him seconds when he asks. Andrew starts eating protein more often, stops feeling the need to sneak away from the table with his hoodie pockets filled with whatever he could snag. Andrew still eats until he feels sick if the alternative is Cass throwing food away, but he doesn’t throw up again until Drake comes home.

(“I like the puppy fat,” Drake whispers in Andrew’s ear. “Makes you look younger.”

That night, Andrew dry-heaves into his sink at three am, and Cass doesn’t rub his back.)

Andrew can’t bring himself to stop eating. It goes against instincts ingrained in him since birth. Eating is an impulse he can’t stop, so Andrew eats everything he’s given and throws up what’s unhealthy. 

(It’s not hard. He’s always nauseous when Drake’s around.)

It-- the  _ it _ Andrew refuses to define-- starts with Andrew throwing up ice cream. 

(A dentist tells him his teeth are eroding at an alarming rate and Andrew nearly laughs with the man’s fingers in his mouth.)

In the months before Andrew gets himself sent to juvie, he’s throwing up everything but salad. 

(Cass doesn’t ask if he’s sick anymore.)

_ It  _ feels a little like reclaiming something he lost a long time ago.

(Sometimes, Andrew wonders if he can get his hip bones sharp enough to cut into Drake’s hands.)

In juvie, Andrew spends most of his time working out. There’s not much excess food and Andrew knows that muscle requires fuel, so he manages to keep what he eats down most of the time. 

Any cellmate who comments on how often Andrew’s sick gets his face rearranged. People stop asking. 

(There’s not a trace of puppy fat on Andrew by the time he meets Aaron.)


End file.
